


Lazarus Rising

by angel_of_light



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_light/pseuds/angel_of_light
Summary: She has been tortured, beaten and has had her mind twisted beyond belief. Yet she still keeps getting back up. Lazarus is hell bent on getting revenge on the people who took her from her family and turned her into a weapon. Nothing will stand in her way, and heaven help any one who tries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made blog for this!!https://lazarus-rises.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shoutout to my friend McKenna who helped me out with this chapter. This story has a Pinterest boardhttps://www.pinterest.com/lmalofsky/lazarus/  
> Go ahead and give that a once over if you like. Thank y'all   
> Comments/Kudos mean faster updates

Pain exploded across her face as another right hook made her nose bleed. A gut-punch knocked the wind out of her chest, causing her to cough. Three more punches one right after another made her vision go spotty for a second before she recovered. A tan man bent in front of her and grabbed her face forcing her to look him in the eye. The rings on his hands were covered in pieces of her skin and drops of blood. The man- Jesus- looks like the stereotypical gangster she would watch them be rated movies. A crisp, tacky, and cheap-looking suit covered his frame. Black hair slicked back in a gross pube stash littered his upper lip.

Lazarus collected spit and blood in her mouth before projecting it at the bastard. She smiled and said,"Is that the best you got?"

Jesus reeled back in disgust before backhanding her across the face. The force knocked the chair she was bound to on its side. The concrete floor of the warehouse made her teeth shake as she hit the ground. Lazarus gave a condescending chuckle. 

" Aww, is someone sensitive?"

One of Jesus's goons lifted her off the floor as she took in her surroundings. The warehouse was in the docks on the east coast of Guatemala, right by the Gulf of Honduras. Long abandoned, the warehouse was a dull gray, completely empty except for Lazarus, Jesus and his four paid muscle, and a table with various instruments on it, no doubt for her. One thug stood behind her with a meaty hand on her shoulder. Two stood behind Jesus with guns in their hands. The last was admiring her weapons. 

Wait, what?

Oh fuck no, Lazarus thought.

"Hey," She blew a shrill whistle, "paws off, asshole!"

"Tsk, Tsk, Lazarus. You are hardly in a position to be giving orders."

"How do you say kiss my ass in Spanish?"

The bodyguard wrapped his free hand around her neck and made her gag slightly. "All we need chica are a few answers. You give them to us and we'll kill you quickly," Jesus turned and walked to the table and grabbed a pair of bolt cutters," and if you don't, well I don't want to get into detail. Now where are you getting your information?" 

"I can't exactly tell you with this douchebag's hand around my throat." Lazarus said in a strained tone. The man let go and stepped in front of her.

"You know Jesus, you don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to be able to put two and two together."

"True, but the bases you took down were top secret. You managed to uh...," He snapped as he looked for the right phrase," Cuál es la palabra? Ah yes, snake your way into them."

Lazarus rolled her eyes and decided she had enough.

"OK, OK, Ill tell you something you don't know."

"Which is?"

"I got out of these ropes two minutes ago."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her body ached as Lazarus picked herself up off the bloodstained floor while Jesus and the others lay dead around her. They had gotten a few lucky shots- gunshots that is- but she blamed that on being beaten to a bloody pulp just a few minutes before. Blood oozed out of her shoulder where a bullet was still lodged. Grazes on her arm and thigh stung as she limped towards her weapons. Twin Glock 34s with seventeen round magazines, adjusted to fit in her hands. Their sleek designs made them easy to store in her oversized BDU trousers. A bailsong which she slipped into her too small sports bra, and last but certainly not least, her pride and joy, a lightweight, semi-automatic Colt AR-15. Holding thirty rounds and effective up to six hundred yards away, this was her baby. Lazarus lifted it to put the strap on her shoulder when she noticed something.

Her baba my had a scratch on it.

"Fuckers."

Lazarus made her out into the open, breathing in the humid night air and thought, God I need a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me here www.lazarus-rises.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments/kudos=faster updates

 

Lazarus's skin burned as she pulled the needle through the open wound on her arm. She already fixed the one on her thigh, although it throbbed like a bitch.The small lamp in the run-down motel room flickered on and off. The room itself was absolutely disgusting. The once white walls were now yellow with age and smoke abuse. The carpet was at least four different colors with a plethora of questionable stains. Lazarus won't even sit on the bed much less sleep on it. When she first arrived she scrubbed the entire bathroom until she ran out of soap. The shower picked and chose when it wanted to pour hot water and the sink was clogged with something. However, the cold edge of the bathtub felt good against her heated skin as she finished the stitch and pulled it shut with her teeth. Lazarus didn't bother dressing as she left the bathroom in just her now clean sports bra and underwear. A small scratching from the front of the room made her stopped dead.

 

Someone was trying to get it.

 

With silent feet, she grabbed a Glock from the nightstand and went behind the door. Lazarus held her breath as she waited for the intruder to come in. Seconds went by as the scratching continued and she began to form a plan. Wait until he's two steps past the door. Strike the back of the knee. Put him in a headlock. He is most certainly bigger than her, so he'll go for a flip he'll try to pin, if he succeeds headbutt, pistol whip, then end it.

 

Finally the door clicked open with creaky hinges. Heavy boots stomped up against the floor in slow succession. He was observing the room with a critical eye. Lazarus could tell he was looking for her, so she took this chance to attack.

 

Putting as much force as she could into it, she kicked the back of the knee and watched him tumble to the ground. She put him in a headlock and put the gun to his temple.

 

“Who-,” before she could finish, the stranger flipped her over his shoulder and pinned her to the ground. Lazarus quickly retaliated with a head butt that made her teeth rattle. The man grunted and fell back, lifting a hand to his face. She pushed him to the ground and put the barrel between his eyes.

 

“Easy darlin’”

Lazarus put down the gun with a sigh of relief and heaved him off the disgusting floor, “Jesse McCree what the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Lookin’ fer you. Damn, my face hurts.” Jesse grimaced while he grabbed his bleeding nose.

 

“Well that's what you get when you break in. How did you find me?”

 

“Got a tip sayin’ you were lookin’ fer Jesus Palmero. So I thought I’d surprise ya.”

 

“And when has surprising me ever worked out?

 

“Fair point.”

 

Lazarus put the gun back at the nightstand and started to look for clean clothes while Jesse went to the side table that had all the information she found in the old Talon base she raided before Palmero caught up with her.

 

“I'm assumin’ you found him?” asked Jesse.

 

“Yep, bastard got a few lucky shots but I got him and the information I needed.” Deciding on a black tank top and an oversized pair of cargo pants that didn't have many noticeable bloodstains she slipped those on with a wince as the stitches pulled.

 

“Jess,” Lazarus walked over to him with a morose look on her face, “something tells me you aren't her just to surprise me.”

 

He didn't answer immediately, just observing the injuries that littered her face and arms. Jesse had seen the others. The multitude of bruises that covered the bronze skin on her stomach, making it a gross compilation of greens and yellows. The bandage on her shoulder needed to be changed as it had blood leaking through it. Both of her eyes were black and a nasty bruise covered most of her left cheek. Lazarus’s nose was slightly bleeding from the force of the headbutt she delivered.

 

But what really surprised him was the scar.

 

It was a gruesome looking thing. The freckles that dusted her face were scattered due to the severity of it. Some of them covered by the scar, never to be seen again. Stretching from the middle of her nose to under her right eye and then bisecting in different directions until it reached her ear. Looking at it made his heart hurt.

 

“Jesse.”

 

He sighed and brought her in close for a hug while still being mindful of her wounds.

 

“You're right about that, Lea. I didn't come fer a social visit.”

 

Lazarus broke the hug,”What is it? Are you in trouble?”

 

“Winston sent a message. He recalled Overwatch.”

* * *

 

“I'm not quite sure what to do darlin’.” Jesse said with his arms folded across his chest. The pair had left the old motel behind and were now sitting at a bar in the busier part of Puerto Barrios. Only a few miles from the warehouse she was kept in. Little was said on the way, Lazarus still reeling from the revelation that Winston had actually defied orders. Lea hadn't been able to keep in contact with the old crew, but she did see their exploits on the news, like Jesse’s run in with the hypertrain.

 

“What made Winston recall Overwatch?” She asked before taking a sip of her rum.

 

“He didn't say. I'm surprised ya didn't get the message.”

 

“I haven't made myself easy to find, Jesse. The only reason you found me was because of that tip. By the way, remind me later to ask you who gave you that tip.”

 

The bar didn't have many patrons. A few were scattered around sitting at tables. Lea  and Jesse were the only ones at the bar and the bartender didn't speak English. So they didn't have to be careful about what they spoke about. Thankfully, Jesse wasn't wanted internationally, so he was able to go where he pleased. Lazarus, on the other hand, is wanted in over 30 countries with a 3.5 billion dollar bounty.

 

Needless to say she needs to keep her head down low.

 

“What did Palmero tell ya?”

 

“A few names. They're all lieutenants, so that's good. One more step towards whoever the hell is running this shitstorm.”

 

The door to the bar opened behind them, letting in a few more people. Immediately, both of them took in the newcomers. 5 people came in. Two of them stayed at the tables closest to the door. Another one sat by himself in the corner of the room by a window. The last two sat at the bar with Jesse and Lea. One sat of the very end, the other sat right next to Lazarus. The man sitting next to her look exhausted and a little scared, and she spotted a bead of sweat drop down his Temple. The one on the other end had his fists clenched tight. The other three had their hands on the inside of a jackets. As soon as the men came in and took their positions, the other patrons left. Even the bartender disappeared. Lazarus turned her head towards the sound of car doors slamming and raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

 

“Are y’all really that stupid?” She asked and turned to the man next to her. Time to go to work, Lazarus thought, and reached for the duffle at her feet.

 

“Alright fuckers,” she hollered, pulling the Colt AR out,”Who wants to go first?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the wonderful and amazingly talented asphy at www.asphy7.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but here it is I hope yall like.
> 
> This is unbetaed just FYI.
> 
> FOLLOW THE BLOG www.tumblr.lazarus-rises.com

 

“Have you answered yet?” Lea asked while bandaging a graze on Jesse’s back.

 

“Not yet. You know how well the last Overwatch went, who's ta say it won't happen ‘gain? Just look at what happened to you-”

 

“Look at what happened to you, Jess. Overwatch gave you a second chance, why not give them one too?” Lea finished up the bandage and gave him his shirt.

 

“Darlin’ that was Reyes. You and I both know damn well that if he had a say in it ya would've been in Blackwatch, not in prison. Even for a little while, it still would've been better.” 

 

Lea sighed and started to clean up the first aid kit. Jesse felt guilty for not being able to help her in her hour of need, she knew, but that didn't mean he hasn't helped her in other ways. When Lea had escaped from Talon about ten years ago, she gave herself up to Overwatch and forfeited every scrap of information she collected to Strike Commander Jack Morrison and Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes. Including her involvement in the numerous assassinations for the past 50 years. Morrison had sent her to ADX Florence.

 

The most secure prison in the United States for life.

 

Lea understood though, hell she would have done the same thing. All the crimes she committed had made her think she was going to get the death penalty.

 

“I’m tired, Jess.”

 

He turned and looked at her with a look. It wasn't pity, no he knew better than to look at her like that; it was the same look he gave her when he visited her in prison. Jesse understood completely, and he was tired too. Lea could tell by the dark circles under his eyes and the far away look in them. Jesse walked towards her, putting a heavy hand on her shoulder.

 

“I'm so tired of being alone. I want to be a part of something good. I want-” She stopped, not wanting the knot in her throat to come loose. She felt the oh so familiar burning sensation behind her eyes and shut then tightly. “I know you want that too.”

 

“You know what darlin’?”

 

“What?”

 

“I hate that you know me so well,” He picked himself off the ground and heaved her up over his shoulder,”come on let's go.”

 

“Jesse, what the hell?! Put me down!” The knot was gone and in its place was laughter from both Jesse and herself that she hadn't heard in a very long time.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibraltar was amazing. The island, although made entirely of rock, had a gorgeous view of the ocean for miles. Lea could see seagulls fly alongside the Orca through the window  she currently had her face smushed up against. The most distinguished feature was a rocket that stood on the side of the island, gleaming in the sunlight. The blue sky didn't have a cloud in sight and the sun was at its peak and shining brightly. It made her eyes hurt but she didn't care. Lea was finally going to be a part of something great and damn if that didn't feel good.

 

Athena, the A.I. program that piloted the ship, came over the intercom. “We are arriving at Overwatch Base: Gibraltar. Please sit back and strap yourselves in as we begin our descent.”

 

Lea kicked the snoring Jesse awake and felt the Orca lurch toward the landing pad right next to the rocket. Athena’s voice welcoming them was nothing but white noise to Lea as she shot from the seat to grab her things. Jesse chuckled at her enthusiasm, although he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited.

 

“Jesse, come on let's go!”

 

“I'm going, I'm going.”

 

The door finally opened and revealed Gibraltar to the duo. The view from the plane was incredible, but seeing it up close and actually stepping foot on it is a whole ‘nother ball game. The salty breeze from the sea ruffled her hair and caressed her face. She could hear the calls of the seagulls from the perches on the cliffside and it brought back pleasant memories from a time long past.

 

_ Her mother's laugh as she emerged from under the salty water, seaweed stuck to her face. The scream Lea  made when a seagull came through the air and took a bite of her ice cream. How much pain they were in from the sun burn they got from spending almost 12 hours in the sun. _

 

No Lea, she scolded herself, don't dredge up the past, and shook the sorrow from her body. There were two figures waiting for them at the entrance. The first was easily recognizable. Standing at 7’3” and covered in fur and armor stood Winston with his ever present spectacles. Lea had met the gorilla a grand total of twice. Once during her interrogation at Numbani, and the second just before her incarceration at ADX Florence. Winston was very respectful back then, always asking permission before he did anything around her and never raising his voice. 

 

The second figure was less familiar, but no less giant. He was massive and only seemed to grow the closer Lea and Jesse got. He had a head full of white hair and a large scar over his left eye. His eye had gone because of the severity, but she suspected it didn't hinder him in the slightest. His arms had muscles bigger than Jesse’s head (and that was saying something) and even covered in cargo pants Lea could see the thickness of his legs. The man gave a large smile and said, “Welcome, my friend! It is good to see you.” Jesse held out his hand, but the giant ignored it in favor of a hug that lifted him a foot of the ground.

 

“Good ta see you too, Reinhardt.” Jesse was barely able to get the greeting out as the man, Reinhardt, set him down with a hearty laugh and slapped Jesse on the back before turning to her. 

 

Jesus, please don't eat me.

 

“Ah, and who is this McCree, another recruit?”

 

“My name is Lazarus or Lea whichever is fine, sir.” Lea had started to go for a handshake before she was swept into a hug as well. She could have sworn she heard a few ribs crack.

 

“It's good to see you both safe and sound. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your room.” Winston said before walking into the base. Lea was practically vibrating from excitement as she sprinted behind Winston, leaving Jesse and Reinhardt in the dust.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lea had caught up to Winston with relative ease as she took in the base with wide eyes. White walls encompassed her entire being and her boots clicked on the bright linoleum floors . There weren't many agents in the newly reformed Overwatch she could already tell. They had passed maybe two agents already there, both preoccupied with their data pads, but Lea didn't let that deter her if anything it would make her work harder to get Overwatch back at its best. The lumbering ape in front of her paid no mind to Lea’s enthusiasm as they passed the training room with gunshots and grunts echoing into the hallway. They had just turned a corner before stopping abruptly.

 

“Are we here?” Lea inquired.

 

“Almost,” he looked over his shoulder with a smile before turning completely to face her. His warm expression; however, melted into one of guilt. “I want to apologize for before. You-”

 

She held up a hand to stop him.”Don't worry about it, Winston. You didn't have a say in my sentence.”

 

“While that may be true, you didn't deserve to be sent to the most secure prison in the United States. You needed a doctor, not a jail.” 

 

“Thank you, but it's not your fault. And besides,” her expression turned sour for a split second before putting on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes,”I probably would have done the same.”

 

Winston looked like he was about to say something else, but quickly changed his mind and continued to lead her. After that brief moment of awkwardness they finally arrived at her room. HER room. It was decently sized with a double bed in the far right corner and a night stand next to it. A small closet was on the opposite side of the room with a few hangers inside. The walls were a dull gray. A nice change from the rest of the base. A sense of calm had washed over her a soon as she stepped into the room, something she hadn't felt in years.

 

She felt safe.

 

Well, maybe not completely safe, but safer.

 

“You're welcome to use any of the facilities here including the kitchen, but since there are so few of us please clean up after yourself. Breakfast starts at 0630, lunch at 1200, and dinner at 1945 hundred hours. Do you have any questions?” Winston had explained but she wasn't really listening. Too absorbed with the bed she had just thrown herself on.

 

“Oh sweet Jesus this is so comfortable.” Winston smiled and finished, “I'll let you get settled in. There will be a briefing later today, Athena will let you know when.”

 

As if on cue, the A.I. came to life, “1415 hundred hours in room A15.” 

 

“ Thank you, Winston,” She sat up and gave him a genuine smile before he left the room. Lea ran a hand through her tangled mess of hair in disbelief. This is actually mine, she thought. My bed, my closet, my night stand. Mine.

 

Getting off the bed and grabbing the rifle bag that contained her weapons, Lea went into In-Case-of-Emergency mode. The Colt under the bed, one Glock on the nightstand and the other under a pillow. Some might call this paranoia, but better safe than sorry, she always said. She had finished putting her clothes away in the closet and taking a quick peek at how much time she had left, Lea decided to wander the base a little bit. Turning a corner she saw Jesse talking to someone. An omnic maybe? This one didn't look like any omnic she had seen before. This one had white metal covering its body instead of the metallic grey she was used to seeing. Green accents encircled the reinforcements in the shoulders and torso, with a few on the legs. A singular neon green eye was what stood out the most. She could guess the omnic was made specifically for war, but who made it was the real question. As she got closer more details stood out like the….

 

The fuck? Is that a fucking power button? What the fuck?

 

Her footsteps must have been louder than she thought because Jesse had turned and beckoned her over with a wave of his hand.

 

“Lea, I want t’ introduce you to someone. This here is Genji Shimada.”


	5. Her Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait I've been in the middle of a slump and school is not helping. Instead, enjoy this little snippet into Lea's last day. Dedicated to www.thedoormann.tumblr.com

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping as Mei grabbed a pot of tulips off the front porch. A warm summer breeze had swept passed her and she took a breath of fresh air before walking towards the mother-daughter duo.

“Where do you want the tulips, Mrs. Wittkop?”

“Over here, baby.” she said in a melodious tone. June Wittkop was a beautiful woman with an equally beautiful daughter, Lea. The resemblance between the two was almost uncanny, as they both had the same natural hair and their freckles were almost exact. June had a few wrinkles, some from age, but most were laugh lines from her family’s awful jokes that she couldn’t help but laugh at. The only child, however, was the one who had captured her little gay heart.

Clad in denim overalls and working boots with her hair in two afro puffs atop her head and a pair of sunglasses that covered her warm brown eyes sat Lea, bent over with a packet of sunflower seed in her hand. Mei’s favorite feature of Lea was her eyes, and she told her often. Everytime she told her she always responded the same way. Blush, laugh and say, “Pff, you’re such a dork.”

“Thanks, Mei. Having fun?” asked the woman in question, “I don’t know about you but I’m roasting.”

“I told you to put sunscreen on, babe.”

“Do I want to ,though, is the real question.” 

They shared a laugh before going back to work on the garden. It was small, only a few feet in length, but they didn’t mind. It was just the right size for the small family. Mei had always wanted to learn how to garden and Lea was more than happy to oblige. The couple didn’t notice that Mrs. Wittkop had gone inside to escape the heat and they lost track of time as the sun started to set and the fireflies had appeared to start their light show. Mrs. Wittkop called them in for dinner and Mei had offered to make soup for everyone. 

“So Lea, you excited for your first day of work tomorrow?” asked her mother.

“I’m super excited. Granted it’s at a fast food place, but money is money.”

“True , but it’ll be great I’m sure.”

“Soup is done!”

Their dinner was lively and full of conversation as they ate into the night. After dinner, Lea walked Mei to her car and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. No doubt her mother was hiding behind the blinds with her phone out recording. There was no reason to give her a show. The last words Lea said to Mei were, “Drive safe, ok? Let me know when you get home.” 

Lea would never make it to her first job. 

In two days, Mei is going to get a phone call from Mrs.Wittkop saying that Lea’s car was totaled and that she’s missing. They never see each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!  
> Warning:mention of child abuse

“Heard you guys are looking for a plan?”

 

Winston turned at her voice and gestured her into the conference room with Jesse following close behind. The conference room was typical. A big, round table with chairs all around it and in the middle sat a holoscreen, its light casting a shadow on the already dark room. There were a few people in the room, Winston for example, and an old man with gray, receding hair and a blue jacket with patches of red, white and black. A mask covered most of his features, but she could see the beginnings of a scar just over the top of his mask. She looked over her shoulder at Jesse to see if he knew who he was, but he just shrugged. Lazarus had her guard up instantly and unsnapped her thigh holster. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” she asked.

 

“It’s ok, Lea. He’s offered his services to Overwatch-”

 

“At what price?”

 

“There is no price, and I can speak for myself Winston.” The mystery man finally spoke with a raspy and worn voice and stood, “ you must be Lazarus.”

 

“Who’s asking?”

 

“Soldier 76.”

 

She had heard of him. The vigilante who takes down amatuer gangs and blows shit up because he can’t contain the situation. She saw his most recent exploit on the news in Dorado. Apparently, he blew up an entire block just trying to take down a Los Muertos weapons deal. 

 

This guy is a total fucking tool.

 

Lazarus didn't bother to respond to him as she made her way to her seat, still keeping her guard up. Jesse took a chair next to her and Winston started the meeting. Documents and security videos made its way onto the screen, all of the information she had given almost ten years ago and the information she had recently gathered. 

 

“This is what we know. Talon has been active for almost a century and has influenced the world through various assassinations, elections, and disasters. They’ve been kidnapping children and making them into obedient soldiers who won’t even think about disobeying. This” Winston gestured to the screen with a wave of his massive hand, “ is all we have, thanks to Agent Lazarus. Would you care to elaborate?” 

 

She reached into her pocket for the flash drive that carried all of the information she had gathered since her freedom and tossed it to Winston, “ A little archaic I know, but hardly anybody thinks these things still exist, much less can hack into it.” The gorilla plugged it into the screen and almost immediately dozens of files came online. “ Talon started out as a tiny little gang in the southeast part of the United States somewhere around the mid ‘90s. They did small things, robberies, murder, et cetera, et cetera. They really didn't have a set goal in mind, just chaos. Until,” A mug shot came up on the monitor. Middle aged with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes and a tattoo on his neck of a menacing red T on a black background, the modern day symbol for Talon, “Frank Johnson came along and took control. In and out of prison for multiple charges including but not limited to, arson, armed robbery, murder, mass murder, gang affiliation, and much, much more. Johnson took a small time gang with only thirty members, maybe, and turned into one of the largest terrorist organizations in the continental U.S.. “

 

“This guy still livin’?” inquired Jesse with his feet kicked up on the table.

 

“If we were thinking logically, most likely not. But who knows, if they had cryo back then it’s entirely possible that he’s just frozen.” 

 

“How did they expand so quickly?” Soldier: 76 piped in.

 

“Nobody knows. I think he had some sort of military background, but I can’t find any record of it. No record of his DD-214’s, no MEPS documents, nothing. I found his birth certificate and social security card and his criminal record, but other than that nothing.”

 

“Where did you get this information?” 

 

“I have my moles. Let’s just leave it at that. Flash forward about 20 years they start taking kids,” missing posters started appearing on the screen, one after another until 45 posters were on screen, hers included. Lazarus stared at the old picture with an tired look. She had changed so much, and it didn't help that the picture was one of her favorite selfies of her and her old girlfriend Mei with an arrow pointing to Lea. She could feel burning behind her eyes for just a split second before she blinked them away and cleared her throat.

 

God, she missed her family so much.

 

“They took kids that nobody would miss, or kids from bad neighborhoods and small towns. With most of these kids, police only looked for them for about a week before they gave up.”

 

“Like you?”

 

Jesse immediately jumped to her defense, sitting up straight and staring daggers at the old man.”Watch your fuckin’ tone.” He said this at the exact same time Lazarus said, “Do you want to get shot, you old fuck?”

 

Winston was able to diffuse the situation and get the meeting back on track in little time, but everyone’s guard was still up, and Jesse was still shooting looks at Soldier:76. 

 

“Agent Lazarus, please continue.”

 

She took a moment to compose herself before she continued, “Talon took these kids and broke them. We- _ They- _ were kept in terrible conditions, given terrible food, and forced to train under grueling conditions. They were trained to be the perfect weapons. Those that passed were kept in cryo and those that didn’t- well, let’s just say they’re the lucky ones.” 

 

As if sensing her discomfort, Winston called for a short recess in order for everyone to get a hold of their emotions and get some lunch. Soldier:76 left without a word, while Jesse and Lea made their way to the cafeteria. Lea was tense and silent almost the entire way there and Jesse was hardly any better, grumbling to himself.

 

“Fuckin’ old man, doesn’t know shit. Don't listen to ‘im, darlin.”

 

“Don't worry, I’m not. He’s such an asshole.” 

 

He pulled her aside and made her look him in the eye. He needed to make sure she knew that he was there and he was worried. He’d known her long enough to know when there was reason to be concerned.

 

“Hey, look at me. You feelin’ alright? I know that was tough for you, but I’m not goin’ anywhere.” 

 

“I know, Jess. It just brought back some bad memories, that’s all.”

 

“No, Lea, that ain’t all,” Jesse took off his hat and put it against his chest, “ You’re the type of person to not let anyone know what’s goin’ on but you don't need to do that anymore. We’re safe, you’re safe. Ok?”

 

Lea held back the tears that burned behind her eyelashes and swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding. Despite his reputation as a good-for-nothing mercenary, Jesse was a sweet guy with a big heart. He may be a simple man, but that doesn’t mean he’s stupid. Seemingly satisfied with her answer, he swept her up into a bear hug and put his dusty stetson atop her head and led her to the cafeteria. 

* * *

The cafeteria was a strange mixture of white, beige and gray with octagonal shaped tables every few feet and pillars at each end of the room. The pillars had multiple screens on them that showed the news or mission reports. Although some showed the latest reality TV show that a few agents were watching. The giant man from earlier- Reinhardt she remembered- was sitting next to a blonde woman wearing a lab coat and a very short man with a with his beard in braids and a claw prosthetic, going over some files it seemed. The agents (she assumed) who were watching the reality show looked about her age. One was Asian, with long black hair and a headband holding her bangs back. She looked too young to watch this show, much less be an agent. Lazarus didn't recognize her as much as she did the other figure. He was easily recognizable with his dreadlocks pulled up into a ponytail and his token frog tattoo on his bicep.

 

Lúcio Correia dos Santos. 

 

The revolutionary leader who single-handedly drove Vishkar Corporation out of Rio de Janeiro and became an overnight sensation with his music through underground concerts and playing on street corners. He was an inspiration to millions of people around the world, encouraging them to rise up against oppression. The amount of influence he had was an incredible and he did it all without violence. Honestly, Lea was a little jealous. He had a future, a family, fans and chance to change the world. And what had she done? Put the fear of God into the world? Yeah, that's about it, she thought bitterly. 

 

“Hey, What’s Lúcio doing here?” she asked Jesse.

 

“I have no idea. Go ask.”

 

“No, you go ask. People aren’t scared of you.”

 

“Nobody’s scared of you, ya’ just got here.”

 

“I’m also wanted in 30 countries.”

 

Their bickering must have been louder than intended because they attracted the attention of the entire cafeteria and soon they had all eyes on them. Lúcio had apparently gotten curious enough to warrant him coming over the dueling pair. 

 

“Hey, are y’all ok?” he gently inquired.

 

They stopped fighting almost immediately and gave him their full attention.

 

“Uh, hey I’m Lúcio, good to meet ya.”  

 

There was a beat of silence before Lea shouted, “I told you!”

 

“You didn't tell me shit!”

 

“Chill out!”

 

“Sorry about that. McCree needs to learn how to keep his voice down.” He just threw his hand up in defeat, not wanting to argue anymore.

“Oh yeah, you guys are the new agents right? McCree and Lei?”

 

“Close, Lea. I've heard about your exploits with Vishkar. Tight work, I'm impressed. Quick question though, how does a world-famous DJ join a group of mercenaries disguised as a military organization?”

 

“Wasn't my intention, but I got Winston’s message and I decided Overwatch is a good place to do good.”

 

Lea hummed in consideration of his answer,” You’re cute, I like you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Files, files, more files. Oh! What’s in this one? More files! Jesus, why are there so many damn files?”

 

“We need to make sure all of the information you gave us is correct, Agent Lazarus. That means cross referencing all of the other files we’ve gotten since the recall.” 

 

Lazarus figured that paperwork would be nonexistent in 2076, but she was wrong. Granted, most of it was old and from the original Overwatch and some of it was part of Athena’s database, but that still left mountains of paperwork that came in with the other new recruits. It seemed like Lazarus’s info was the most recent and correct but there was always a chance that something could be wrong and that meant lives lost. 

 

The gorilla was actually pretty good company and Soldier:76 left them to do whatever it is he does. Lea didn't care. Jesse had left to get his room settled and mingle with Genji and the others he had lost contact with over the years. Lea was happy for him. It was good that he wasn't so secluded, Jesse wasn't meant to be alone. The little room they were in was more like a janitor’s closet because it was so small. Filled wall to wall in files, flash drives, and pictures since the beginning of Overwatch. Winston had slowly been compiling them in secret and making dozens of copies in case of emergencies. Lea had no idea what were the originals. 

 

“Athena, how long have we been working?”

 

“Two hours, forty-five minutes, and seventeen seconds.”

 

“I need a break. You want anything?”

 

“No, thank you,”

 

Lea left the room and made her way down to the cafeteria which was definitely this way. Wait. Lea went a hundred feet before she turned and tried to retrace her steps. After a few more wrong turns, going into the wrong rooms, and interrupting people's conversations, she was officially lost in Overwatch Base: Gibraltar. 

 

“Shit,”

 

It was completely silent which was extremely unusual for a military base and just started walking. After a while, muffled sounds started to become audible and she made her way towards the source and ended at one of the dorms. Judging by the frog on the door, this was Lucio’s room. At least he’ll be happy to help, she thought.

 

The bass of the music was muffled but still enough for her to feel it in her chest. She had heard this song many times before, but to actually be able to see the man and his work was sure to be something else. It was clear that he loved his work, he loved his fans and the fans loved him. It’s amazing what he’s done for the world. 

 

Maybe he could help her find her way back to the others. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Nothing except for the consistent muffled bass. She knocked again, this time a little louder. The music stopped and the door revealed Lucio in sweatpants, a pair of headphones resting against his neck, and flip flops protecting the bottom of his feet. His dreads were down across his back instead of in a high ponytail. A light sheen of sweat layered his skin and he was breathing slightly heavier than normal. Lea had noticed the tattoo on his upper arm earlier, but hadn’t really gotten a good look at it. It was a frog in what looked like tribal lines and it was extremely well done. Lea might have to ask who did it.

 

“Hey, Lea right? Everything ok?” asked Lucio.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I, uh, got lost looking for the cafeteria and I heard the music.”

 

“The cafeteria is closed. It closes at 5:30 and it’s,” he takes a quick peek at the clock in his room, “ 7:00.” 

 

“Damn it! I’m starving.”

 

“I got a mini fridge in here if you want something.”

 

“Please and thank you.”

 

Lea followed Lucio into his room and observed the little trinkets that were hanging around. Momentos from his home and the places he’s toured along with gifts from fans from all around the world. An entire wall was filled just with pictures of him and the people he’s met over the few years he has been playing music. Notebooks and datapads were piled up on a nightstand, probably filled to the brim with song ideas and lyrics. There was a lot you could find out about a person just by looking in their room. On a dresser in the corner of the room there was an aquarium with some twigs and water that housed a little frog with big red eyes that were staring at her. 

 

“Why did I expect you to have a frog in your room?” she teased as she made her way to the tank. 

 

“Ha! It’s a Brazilian tree frog. Cute, ain’t he?”

 

“Adorable.” She bent down in front of it to get a closer look at it and accidentally started a staring contest with her. Meanwhile, Lucio had put on a t-shirt and brought over a few snacks and a bottle of water.

 

“Were you working on a new song?”

 

“Yeah, I’m going for something fast-paced, something to make you wanna get up and move.

 

“And none of the others do?”

 

“Something for the missions to amp up the speed for everyone so no one will get left behind.” 

 

“From what I heard it’s pretty good.” Lea felt awkward for some reason. Lucio was an international D.J. with adoring fans all over the world and Lea was an international criminal with a 100 billion bounty on her head. Both of them celebrities, just different kinds of famous. Lea actually  stole bought one of his albums about two years ago, so being in close proximity was somewhat overwhelming. Lucio was respected was revered for his work and Lea couldn’t help but be a little awestruck. 

 

“So, uh, how does the music work? Your healing music, the fact that you’re Beyonce with a gun, the hard light technology, et cetera et cetera.”

 

He gave a heavy chuckle and went to grab his Sonic Amplifier off his nightstand, “I don't know who Beyonce is but I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

 

She stopped and stared at him for a moment and didn't move when he came back with it. Lucio looked confused as she stared daggers into his eyes. 

 

“What?”

 

“What do you mean you don't know who Beyonce is?” 

 

Meanwhile, in Hanamura 

 

He stood watching for any movement or sound that could alert him to their presence. The goggles he had had for years were worn and had  torn from the over the years, but they did their job. If he needed,he could get some new ones from them. The rain made it harder to see, trickles of water falling down in rivets along the glass panes, soaking into his suit and making it slightly difficult to breath through his mask. It didn't matter now, he had to find them. He moved to another rooftop for  a better vantage point when the sound of crinkling paper interrupted his thoughts. It was delicate and old, he couldn't risk getting it out in the rain, less the water ruin it further, but he had looked at it so many times he could recite every detail from memory. If only he had their voices. 

 

The sound of car doors slamming and the squeaking of brakes that were too old alerted him to an alley across the street. The neon lights of street signs and his goggles made it easy to see the weapons they were holding. Scattered members of the Shimada clan, looking for work and found some with Talon. 

 

“Big mistake.” 

 

They were escorting new “recruits” for their latest experiments. Teenagers promised fame and fortune, but would be rewarded with  pain and torment. No time to lose, he thought, and sprung into action. Jumping from the rooftop onto an unsuspecting guard, he threw knives and the ones closest to him. All made their mark rendering the guards incapacitated or dead. He sprinted towards the two guards at the door and took them out with his brass knuckles. guarding the door and pounder their faces in with the brass knuckles on his fists. He took a moment before he opened the door and quickly shot the two guards at the door before  before making his way to the round table where five men say, all stunned silent. 

 

“So,” he said, voice distorted and raspy from the mask,”Who wants to tell me where Lazarus is?”

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? This is the honorable-” A quick bullet silenced him, immediately. He could tell he was about how the ‘great and powerful what's-his-name is.’ He didn't have time for this bull shit. 

 

“Who sent you?”

 

“Nobody, but I will give you this. You are a very hard man to find. Especially since you started dealing with Talon. Now let me ask again,” he made it across the room with incredible speed be for putting a knife in the crime lord’s hand and pinned it to the arm of the chair. “Where is Lazarus?”

* * *

 

There was nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zéro. Squat. He had spent four months tracking them all for naught. Four months of sleepless nights. Four months of stakeouts. Four months of nothing in Hanamura. Before it was six weeks in India, and before that a month in New Mexico. All of his leads were old and useless. The corkboard full of  photos, files, maps, and red string connecting them meant nothing. 

A red hot rage started to form in his body the thoughts of him tearing apart the corkboard, tearing apart this room, burning down the entire damn bed bug infested motel entered his mind, but quickly left when he saw the  two pictures at the very top. An identifying photo was the first. A young girl, no older than eighteen,with tear stains and blood around her mouth and face. The fear in her eyes kept him awake most nights. The second picture was more recent. A mugshot of the same girl of about twenty  or so. Bald, with such a dead look in here eyes. It scared him. He took the paper in his pocket out and unfolded it with such delicacy and grace, like it was going to turn into dust with the slightest change in the wind. It was a photo, older than all the others. Dated March 15, 2000, he and his wife were smiling so wide and holding their little girl in their arms. Both of them had tears in their eyes and they were so tired after thirty-six hours of labor. Every time he looked at it he cried. His wife was gone. He found buried in an unmarked grave so he re-buried her in France, near the place where they first met and marked her grave with a rose bush. She loved roses. 

 

“I promise I'll make everything right again, sweetheart. I'll see you soon.”

 


End file.
